Life after the Bombings
by SassiBubble
Summary: After the bombings of District 12, Gale, Madge and various other people are taken to Disrtict 13. There they prepar for war, find love and try and bring peace to Panem. From conniving Presidents to evil ex-partners, this is a story that will have you someimes in tears, stiches and awrkward positions.
1. Prologue

**This is My first FanFiction, but I do like Reviews! I don't own Anything! **

**Prologue**

**No-one POV**

"I hate you!" she spat, her words like venom, uncommon for her kind and caring nature. But as Gale ran from the Seam towards the Mayor's residence, Madge's last words were not bothering him. As he ran through the fire and screams of innocent people, yelling to loved ones and taking their last breath before they escaped the horribly cruel world they used to live in, Gale had one thing one his mind: Madge.

He hoped that he wasn't too late, but his hope was taken as suddenly as his father was taken from him and his family, when he saw the bomb descend on the house that he had spent many hours over the past year. Madge's house was gone, forever, and as far as he knew, so was Madge, the girl who was his rock, his friend. But to anyone else they were nothing, just a snobby girl who happened to be the Mayor's daughter leading on a poor Seam boy, or a conniving, scheming Seam kid taking the Mayor's daughter for granted. These theories were different depending on what level of society you were on, Merchant or Seam, but one thing was for certain, someone was using someone, but who it was nobody was sure.

Besides all the rumours, Gale was now certain of one thing; He loved her, but now she was gone, forever and she will never know the truth.

**This was just the Prologue! I hoped you liked it, REVEIW!**

**-Bubble**


	2. Running

**Chapter One**

**Madge POV**

As I ran through the forest of District 12, my mind was racing with questions I couldn't answer; did Gale make it out alive? Is he hurt? What about his family? Did they make it out? Prim and Mrs Everdeen as well? But that was something that I will not let myself ponder into too much for it made me cry. What also would make me cry is the thought of my mother, she was left in the house because she was not well enough to escape, but my father made it out of the district with me. We found a small weak opening in the supposed electric fence that surrounds our district just near our house, w went through it and ran for our lives just as he bomb hit our house.

"Not far now Madge." my father said gently as we came upon a clearing in the middle of the woods

"I know, I just wish Mother were here with us." I replied to him, trying not to cry every time I thought of the amazingly strong women who bought me into this world.

Several hours later my father and I began to see a small glow in the distance, and even though the darkness was falling around us we urged ourselves to go on for the possibility that there is life where that glow is was amazing. After about half an hour we came upon a camp of about 900 people, less than a quarter of the people in District 12. But the surroundings of the refugee camp was what got to me most of all for in the dim light I could see a lake and a small cabin of sort and the only person who could've thought to bring this many people here was the person who was standing less than 5 feet away from me was...

**Gale POV**

"GALE!" I heard a shout behind me, one voice I never thought I would here again. I turned around and saw Madge Undersee running towards me, I had only just enough time to recover from the shock of seeing her alive, to catch her as she herself at me.

"Oh my God, you're alive, but how? I saw your house go up, didn't I?" I babbled

"Yes, you did, but only my father and I made it out, Mother couldn't because of her illness." She explained tearing up at the thought of her mother dead.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the sight of something I felt both proud of and completely terrified of; Rory and Prim sitting a small distance away from the group, kissing, hugging and giggling to each other.

"Look over there, Madge" I said to the sobbing girl on my shoulder.

When she looked up and saw were I was pointing she let out a small aww and then a giggle at the sight. We went over there and when Madge coughed the two jumped apart looking embarrassed and both red in the face.

"Well this is awkward." Rory stated

"So, how long has this been going on you two?" I questioned them, with poor Prim still red as a beetroot mumbling something about having to go and help her mother with some patients

"Don't go anywhere Prim" I stated, not looking up from Rory

"About 4 or 5 months" Rory mumbled in response to my question

"Well why didn't you tell me?" I asked, now looking at both of the teens.

"Because mum told us not to tell you." Rory replied

I was about to say something when suddenly a hovercraft came into view, but it was not one of the Capitol, it had a different seal on it and then the words underneath spelling out _District 13._

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, although it took a lot of thinking to write it was good fun.**

**-Bubble**


	3. Too Young!

**Hi Guys, just a few things with my reviews:**

**Lolcano- Please be nice because I know who you are! (Wow creepy much?)**

**I don't own anything *sad face***

**Chapter 2**

**Rory POV**

I held Prim's delicately smooth hand as Gale walked up to the men and women who had just gotten out of the hovercraft that was supposedly from District 13, but that was impossible.

"Who are you people?" my brother inquired.

"My name is Boggs, and the people behind me are soldiers from District 13, and yes it does exist." The man named Boggs looked around at us as the others took notes.

"Why are you here?" My mother asked.

"We are here to take you back to District 13 where you will be treated and healed for your injuries, given houses and a refugee status, you will as one of us and those of you who are useful to our cause of fighting in the rebellion will go into training and will then most likely fight for what is right in this country.

Everyone looked around at each other and then making the decision based on what everyone looked like, Gale turned to Boggs and said,

"Do you have room for 900 people?"

**Prim POV**

We waited for another few hours for more hovercrafts to come and take us to what I suppose will be home until after this war, which may not be for a very long time.

Rory and I felt the uncomfortable gaze of Gale on us every time we moved either toward or away from each other or the group. At one point gale and Madge got preoccupied with each other (although they aren't together?) and Rory and I got up and walked away behind the little cabin.

"Hey Rory, do you believe that what District 13 is doing is completely right?" I asked him as I sat on his lap when we finally registered that we were alone for the first time today.

"Well, I don't know really, Boggs seems genuine but I feel that this is all too good to be true, I mean how many years has District 13 been supposedly dead, why didn't they come forward years ago, how come we were left to suffer through the Hunger Games when they just played dead for the past 75 years?" he said, reasoning his point and I agreed with him.

Then we gave up talking and we fell into a comfortable silence, but as was thinking something was nibbling at my mind, a scenario that involved my sister.

"Hey Rory, how are we going to tell Katniss about us?"

I looked at him and he seemed to ponder this question,

"I think that we should let Gale tell her 'cause I know he will tell her either that or Madge will, that way she will shot the messenger and then come after me" I gulped at this last part and he chuckled at this reaction.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Katniss to not come after you if you promise not to break my heart by then, alright?" I held out my hand for him to shake but instead he took my cheek and kissed me full on the lips.

In the small amount of time following that, I had managed to turn around and straddle Rory, his tongue almost half way down my throat and his hands on my thighs, I was trying to suppress a moan of pleasure as I was sure it would be heard by someone in the camp and they would come looking for us. Rory then flipped us over and now he is on top of me, one of his hands now under my tattered and worn shirt. It was now getting way too hard to not let moan leave my lips, but my bodies urges always wins out and I moaned with pleasure, I didn't think much of it because I didn't think it was that loud but it must have been loud enough for Gale to hear because within two minutes we heard

"Well, well, well. Wait until your mothers hear about this." Gale tutted, scaring us making us jump apart, I knew I was blushing because I felt my cheeks heat up. Before Rory or I could say a thing Gale launched into the loudest rant I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot.

"YOU TWO ARE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING THAT, LET ALONE DATING!" was only part of what I heard because after that my eardrums felt like they would burst so I tuned out also because the speech was aimed at Rory not so much as me, which made me feel bad for Rory because even if Katniss found us in the same situation Rory would most likely be dead by now and my sister would be sucking up to me because of it.

Running footsteps and shouting voices brought me back to my senses long enough for me to see Madge talking to Gale with an amused expression on her face and mine and Rory's mothers looking at us with a look of mixture of disappointment and amusement on their faces but they were not going to say anything, I could see that in my mother's eyes.

We had drawn a crowd by the time that Boggs had come over to say that the extra hovercrafts had come and that we had to leave. Glad for an excuse to leave, I grabbed Rory's Hand and we left the awkward situation that was surrounding us and we ran to the waiting hovercraft and buckled ourselves in with the other refugees that avoided the fight. We then touched off the ground on our way to our new home.

**So what did you guys think! If you loved it, review, if you hated it, review anyway (but please be nice that means you as well, Lolcano!)**

**-Bubble**


	4. Empty Threats

**Hi everyone, Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my schedule has been hectic! I don't own anything! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Madge POV**

_Two weeks later..._

We have now been living in District 13 for two weeks and I think I have finally settled into life here, almost. Prim, Mrs Everdeen and I work in the hospital there and Gale and Rory are in the army. Gale and I have been together ever since we got here, but we decided to keep it from Katniss and Peeta. The funniest thing happened when Katniss got here to District 13, because when she got out of her medical-induced coma she was walking around when she heard a bit of scuffling in a supply cupboard, she got the shock of her life when she opened the door and saw her baby sister and her tongue down the throat of one Rory Hawthorne, what nobody knew was that Katniss always carried a knife with her and so of course her first reaction was to pin him up against the wall and yell the freaking shit out of him. By the time someone a.k.a Gale found them, Prim was standing in between them and Rory had a gash across his cheek and a bruise under his eye, Katniss on the other hand looked like a ravenous murderer.

After that she was put back in a mental health room and her personal knife collection was raided and diminished. She and I always were hanging out together but I think that she was feeling lonely because Peeta was captured by the Capitol, man I hate the Capitol.

**Rory POV**

After Katniss almost killed me, Prim and I have been a bit more public with everyone other than Katniss, because right now, everybody even Prim is shitting themselves with fright. Today I was sparring with my best mate Riley when I overheard some boys who looked around 15 making some comments that really made my blood boil.

"Hey has anybody seen those two new nurses in the hospital, the blonde ones?" the tallest boy said.

"Yeah, the younger one looks like she needs to be given a good time, ya know what I mean, boys?" a bulkier boy nudged the taller one.

My blood was now a bit hard to control but I almost forgot to listen into the next part of the conversation, now that made me scared, just not for me or Prim, but Gale and Madge.

"Ya know the older chick looks to have a pretty smokin' bod as well so I might go for her and you guys can fight over who gets the smallie." Another guy boasts.

Now, before I knew what was happening I was standing in front of the guys doing something I never thought I would ever do,

"Hey you know you might not want to go on about that older nurse, ya know why?

"Why?" That was the guy who was boasting.

"Cos that is my older brother's girlfriend, oh, and my brother's name is Gale Hawthorne." I replied.

Now that wet their pants, but what the boasting guy said next really made me wet mine.

"Well then I think we need to all go for the younger one then, hey boys?"

"Actually," I countered, "Prim is my girlfriend, has been for a year, she is also Katniss Everdeen's little sister and she gave me these fine specimens." I said gesturing to my scars, feeling proud of myself that I can counter their arguments so well.

"Well...um...you...y-y-you can...enjoy you-r-r relationship w-w-with her." The smallest guy there stuttered.

"So why don't you go and hit on another girl, hmm?" I suggested.

With that the boys retreated but I heard things like "How did he get Prim Everdeen without getting killed?" and "How does he know her?" coming from their retreating group.

With that I walked back over to a very amazed and impressed Riley.

**Katniss POV**

It was a week ago; a week ago when I found out that my little duck, my Prim showed me that she had her love life sorted, and then I showed her what I thought of it. That confrontation left Rory Hawthorne with a few scratches and bruises, but nothing too bad, oh and they took away my knife.

There was a knock at the door and in came Madge. Her blonde hair in a nice bun and she was carrying a tray of food.

"Hey Katniss, I bought you some food, don't worry it's from Greasy Sae, so it is good." She smiled cheerfully, but suddenly her face got serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, hopefully sounding concerned.

"Do you like Gale, Katniss? You know, in that way?" She asked me. Now I am confused.

"Yes, why do you ask?" With that answer her face got even more pale than normal.

"Because, while you were in the Games, both times, we got really close and then just before you won the first games we got together, but kept it secret from everybody except our parents." She said tentaviley.

What I did then was something I couldn't control; I walked out of my room and into the corridor, with one purpose in mind, to find Gale. I could tell I was being followed and when I turned around I saw a very scared looking Madge Undersee right behind me. I then took her hand and walked into a room which luckily had no one in it.

"Look Madge, I'm happy for you and Gale, but I'm also really hurt that you would keep this from me, you guys are my best friends." She looked slightly relieved, but I think that she wanted to ask the question that I was about to answer.

"I was going to see Gale and rat him out about it because, judging by the look on your face when you told me, I'm guessing that he told you not to tell me?" She nodded.

"Would you like to come with me so that I have a witness when I injure him severely or just kick him in the balls?" Again she nodded but this time with a large smile on her face.

"Alright, but I have a plan, 'cos this is my revenge plan as well as yours..." What she said surprised me but the look on her face actually scared me.

"Okay, lay it on me." I said

**Gale POV**

I was just taking a break from training when two hands wrapped around my waist and I got a kiss on my cheek. I turned around and saw Madge standing in front of me in her nurse uniform with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, how are you going?" She asked me, just as I stood up to give her a hug.

"I'm good how are..." I never got to finish my sentence because a searing pain came from my netheregions. When I looked back up I saw both Madge and Katniss in stiches.

"What was that for?" I asked in pain

"Well that was for not telling me about your relationship with my other best friend and because you told her to keep quiet about it." Katniss explained matter of factely whilst Madge tried and failed to compose herself.

"Well then, you need to start running." I saw that Madge got what I meant but Katniss was a bit too slow and but I actually underestimated her, when I went to tackle her, she pulled me into a headlock.

"Now before I plunge a knife through your gut, go and find your beloved girlfriend and say sorry... got it?"

But before she let me answer her she pushed me towards the door. I knew exactly where to find Madge- Her compartment...

**Dun, Dun, Dun. What will happen next? Please R&R!**

**-Bubble**


	5. Date Nights and Surprise!

**Hii soz it took so long, but my schoolwork comes first! I don't anything.**

**Chapter 4**

**Madge POV.**

I ran through the door of my room and I looked over at my bed which I was just about to fall into if it weren't for the person lying in it. I couldn't help myself, I screamed, the person woke up and looked up at me with a guilty expression on his face. It was my ex-boyfriend, Finn. Finn and I dated for 3 years before I found out that he had been cheating on me with another girl and then he was cheating on her and so on and on, this was going on the whole time that we were together, he was also my first boyfriend so when we broke up I was heartbroken and a little pissed at the fact that he didn't think that I was good enough for him.

"What are you doing here Finn?" I asked coldly.

"I came to apologise for what happened between us, I want you back Madge, I miss us." He pleaded

"Not going to happen Finn, you broke my heart as well as a lot of other girls' ones to and plus I have a boyfriend."

"Does your boyfriend have killer abs like me?" He asked confidently

"Yes, Gale does."

"Wait, wait, wait, Gale Hawthorne is your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is and he is not happy that another guy is in his girlfriend's bedroom." Oh no, that was not me who said that, it was Gale. I turned around and I looked up, suddenly staring into the gray eyes that I loved.

"Hey Gale, I was just about to have a lie down when I found Finn in here." I cursed myself for being so honest.

"Hi, well it was nice seeing you Madge, and meeting you Gale, I'll just be going now." With that Finn made a hasty exit but not before I noticed him checking me out and him eyeing up Gale, right, like he would ever measure up. After Finn left, Gale looked at me questioningly, great, time to 'fess up. I took a really big breath.

"Alright, I dated Finn a couple of years ago and we broke up when I found out that he had been cheating on me and he had also been cheating on her, it was really big in town, but then I met you and we started dating so I forgot about him until today when he showed up and told me that he wanted me back and I told him to forget about it because I had you and then he showed me his abs and told me you would never measure up but you are much better that him, in looks, personality and the fact that I like you better and I think that even though I was dating him I always somehow knew that he wasn't for me. He also said that he wants me back, which is not going to happen anytime soon." When I finished we just sat there and we were both silent for what felt like hours, finally Gale said something I did not expect, then again I was expecting him to break up with me.

"Well, seeing as though you're not likely to leave me, I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Yay!" I was happy again and not nervous. Before I could say anything we were locked in a battle for domination of each other's mouths.

**Prim POV.**

Tonight Rory is taking me to the movies. District 13 has what they call a movie cinema that people used to use centuries ago and when we came here Rory and I were exploring and found the cinema.

I was in my room getting ready when I heard a knock on the door and Katniss come in.

"What are you doing all dressed up like that, Little Duck?" She asked

"Rory is taking me to the movies tonight." I said excitedly. At the mention of Rory her expression clouded over.

"What! No, you won't, not without a chaperone!" Great, now I will never get out of this.

"Katniss, Rory and I have been dating since the Victory Tour and I am pretty sure we can go on a date without you ruining it. I'm also pretty sure that I am old enough to take care of myself, besides mum has known about us and she was fine with it as well as the fact that I have known Rory since we were kids and I also have Gale breathing down our backs as well so just lay off my love life and focus on repairing yours!" With that I walked out of my room yelling "Have a good night!" just to prove that I won part 1 of what would be a very long argument, probably ending when I get married. Or die, whichever comes first.

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe it. I was just shown up by my sweet fourteen-year old sister about my love life. True I haven't really done anything about getting a boyfriend, but that was because of one reason, Peeta. I love him and I don't want to let him go, I know that they have gone to get him, but they should be back by now. They left 5 days ago.

I got up out of Prim's room and walked out the door just as an official came up to me.

"Soldier Everdeen, Soldier Everdeen! They're back!" he yelled as he galloped down the hall

"Okay, come with me!" I yelled with excitement

This was it; Peeta was coming back to me.

**Rory POV.**

I heard a knock on my door just as I was coming out of my room, I smiled as I knew who it was, Prim. Prim and I have been going out for six months now and I really wanted to impress her and tonight was the perfect night. I was taking her out for a romantic dinner and then to the movies. The perfect date, for us at least. I headed to the door and opened it. All of the sudden a pair of arms was launched around my neck and a pair of soft lips were attached to my rough ones. After we needed air we pulled away and I looked into the eyes of the girl I love so much.

"Hi Rory, you ready to go?"

"Yep, how about you?" She giggled and I took that as a yes and I took her hand and pulled out f my room into the corridor and what I hoped would be an awesome night.

**Hi guys, you know the drill R&R!**

**Bubble**


	6. Hickeys and Gossip

**Here is a new Chapter. I own nothing but the characters that you do not recognise from the books.**

**Madge POV**

I woke up against Gale's chest, not trying to wake him up I slipped out of his arms and went out into the kitchen, where to my surprise, my father was sitting at the tale drinking some coffee and reading a Forbidden Book. Way back in history when the Capitol wasn't in power, there were all these good books by amazing authors, but when the Capitol came into power they outlawed all those books because they implied meaning of rebellion, but my family always had a couple in hidden room that my father installed just before they bombed District 12. Today my father was reading _Beautiful Creatures_, which I have read, it was amazing and I can tell from the smile on his face that he likes to.

"Good Morning Madge, How are you today?" My father asked me, which drew me out of my thinking.

"Good thanks Dad, enjoying the book?" I replied.

"Yes I am, and I saw that Gale stayed overnight?" He smiled a cheeky smile at me causing my cheeks to heat up.

"It wasn't like that dad, yes he was over last night but we just fell asleep, that's all." I said hastily, causing my cheeks to flare up even more.

"Don't worry Madge I trust you and I trust Gale wholly. You can tell me anything."

"Okay well then I do have to tell you something very important." His eyes suddenly bulged out of his head.

"No not what you are thinking Dad, Finn came over yesterday, actually, I went into my bedroom and he was there lying on my bed, it scared the hell out of me. You don't know the best part, he wants me back, but I turned him down." I watched as I was talking his facial expressions changed from surprised to angry to proud.

"I'm very proud that told me and that you stood up for yourself, Madge."

"Thanks Dad."

**Finn POV**

I will get Madge back, if it is the last thing I do. I will make her leave that douche bag Hawthorne, I mean really, she has to go for the man whore of the district, why not me? I mean I told her Emily was a mistake and so was, Angela and Stephanie and Priscilla and almost every girl in the district that I slept with which was almost every girl, the only girl I couldn't get sleep with me was Katniss Everdeen, because she said that she would never betray her best friend like that. Whatever, she went and told Madge who came up to me slapped me and kicked me in the balls, she had bite I'll give her that and I regret sleeping with all of those girls when I found out she could do that. Anyway, I will get her back; I just need her and that bastard to break up!

**Katniss POV**

I just don't understand, one minute I am standing with the medics treating Peeta, the next minute I wake up in a hospital bed. I know that they told me he was… unstable, but I didn't know he would come at me like that. Just as I finished my mental rant about the possible reasons for Peeta attacking me, my Mum, Madge and Prim walked in with medicine and food.

"Hi Katniss, you're looking alright for someone who was almost strangled to death" Prim greeted me happily, odd, I always thought that somebody or anything for that matter almost dying would make Prim a bit more sombre than what she is. Madge on the other hand, was looking at me with the look that clearly says 'I need your help with something', I nodded at her saying that we would talk later.

"Alright Katniss, I think that you can go now, just avoid Peeta, he is not in the right frame of mind currently." Mum was so understanding.

"Alright, let's go." It was when I moved that I saw it, on Prim's neck. A large purple mark on her neck.

"Ah, prim, what is on your neck?" When she remembered what was there, her hand flew up to her neck, gasping as she felt it.

"Primrose Ania Everdeen, is that a hickey on your neck?" my mother sounded so stern, it was so frightening.

"I'm sorry mum, it was an accident, Rory and I got a bit carried away, but it didn't go any further than that." Prim pleaded with mum.

"Right, you are grounded for one month." I started laughing, which given the circumstances was a bit relieving. Suddenly, both Madge and I had tears coming out of our eyes, once we calmed down a bit we looked at Prim, who had a furious look in her eyes, then she stormed out of the room, probably to find Rory.

**Prim POV**

I couldn't believe them, Katniss and Madge just sat there and laughed at e for getting grounded, I mean Madge has a boyfriend and I see her and Gale walking around all the time with hickeys on their necks. Anyway, I kept walking, suddenly stopping outside a door to an apartment. Knocking three times and waiting three seconds before a pair of arms opens the door, snatches me in and closes it again. Suddenly I was looking into the eyes of my beautiful boyfriend.

"Hi Rory, I'm grounded!" I said happily, please don't ask me how I am so happy, but it is something Rory does to me. Rory looks at me, concerned.

"Why, what's wrong Prim?"

"Katniss noticed the hickey and alerted mum to it and then she told me I was grounded for a month." When I told him that, his face went as red as a tomato.

"Aw, little Hawthorne is embarrassed!" came a voice at the back of the room.

"Oh, hey Lea, didn't know you were here already." I said awkwardly

"Yeah, I know, you were too wrapped up with your lip-locker." Lea said with an evil grin. Sometimes that girl scared me very well.

"So, what is the gossip around the hive?" I asked. We call District Thirteen the hive, as it works like one.

"Well, the hostages are back and are very messed up, um, well Madge's ex-boyfriend Finn is back in town and wants her back. That is not going to happen, oh and Peeta almost killed Katniss." I said the last one so quick it took a while to sink in for everybody, but when it did, there was a mixture of shock and confusion, but before anybody could say anything there was a knock at the door, it was Riley, Rory's best mate. I also happen to know that there is something going on between then, I've seen them making out in deserted hallways. Wow, do I have that much dirt on my friends? Well here I go with my devious plan.

"So, how long have you guys been going out behind our backs?" I questioned them, as their faces went deeper shades of red.

"Mate, you mean that you never told Prim. Riley, Lea, I thought that you said that you were going to tell her?" That caught my attention.

"Rory, you knew, and you never told me? Why?" When I looked at him, I saw that there was guilt in his eyes, good; I made him and all the others guilty. Now next step in my plan, laugh. Then I started laughing like the mad human being that I am, whilst they looked at me weirdly.

"You guys actually though that I was mad?" And with that I got up, pulling Rory up with me and left Lea and Riley, who had started making out. We walked out of the room and then down to my apartment, who knows, maybe my hickey will get friend.

**Gale POV**

I had just finished training for the day, when I walked down the hall to the Undersee apartment to see Madge, I heard a loud noise. When I found the source, I gasped, not believing the sight…

**Hehe I am very evil. Sorry for the cliffy but I needed it. Please remember to live life to the fullest and love to all your capacity. Philosophy at its fullest, have an amazing week, I shall update soon!**

**Bubbless**


	7. Groundings and Promises

**Gale POV**

I couldn't believe it; there stood my beautiful girlfriend, in tears, kissing her ex-boyfriend while his hands were roaming her body. Suddenly her eyes caught mine, they were screaming for help, I knew just what to do. Going over to Finn, I tapped him on the shoulder saying;

"You do know that it s rude to kiss somebody else's girlfriend, right?" With that he turned round and I punched him in the face, good and hard, knocking him out. After I hit him Madge came into my arms.

"So you're not mad at me then?" She sounded so scared.

"Of course not, I saw your face through that kiss and you were crying, so he had obviously started it. Madge, I love you and I would do anything for you." I said this to her with so much meaning in my voice, even I felt like crying.

"Do you mean that Gale? Because he said that he would pull us apart, even if his life depended on it."

"Well he hasn't yet succeeded so his life doesn't depend on it just yet." At that comment she giggled madly.

"Alright Gale, come on, you need to talk to your younger brother." I shot her a confused look.

"He gave Prim a few hickeys and Katniss and Mrs Everdeen noticed." With that I sighed, although I was really amused.

"Alright then, let's go rat out my bro." I got up and pulled her up with me and we walked back to my family's room.

**Rory's POV**

This afternoon I was with Prim, Vick and Posy in our family's room when Gale and Madge walked through the door. Suddenly Gale stopped and looked at Madge, and then they both burst out laughing. I looked at Prim who had a very confused look on her face. The suddenly, as if something had clicked, she let out a gasp.

"Madge how could you?" This gesture made them laugh harder, then it also clicked for me too and I could feel my face heating up.

"Rory, Gale? What is going on here, what is so funny?" That was Ma, oh shit; now we are in trouble.

"Ma, you need to look at Prim's neck." Oh God, here we go.

"Oh my, Rory HAWTHORNE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH, YOU HEAR ME!" Gale just burst out laughing, but stopped when Ma turned her evil eye on him and Madge.

"AND YOU, GALE HAWTHORNE, IF YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE NINETEEN DOES NOT MEAN I WON'T GROUND YOU AS WELL, YOU ARE VERY SORRILY MISTAKEN." With that I stood up and offered to take Prim home as she looked like she was about to wet herself in fear.

"Okay let's go." Before Ma, Madge or Gale could object, we were out the door and down the hallway.

Soon enough we were outside her door.

"Bye Rory, I had fun this afternoon, at least some parts of it. I'll see you tomorrow?" Every time she talked it sounded like I was talking to an angel. Sometimes I don't know how she and Katniss are actually related.

"Yeah, sure thing Prim, I'll see you then, I'll pick you up from the hospital?" She nodded and the kissed me and walked inside. I walked back to our place and walked straight in to get ready for dinner.

**Madge POV**

After Rory came back from taking Prim home Hazel asked me if I would like to stay for dinner. After dinner Gale took me back to my place. When we got to my place, just before opening the door, I heard shouting,

"Madge is a good girl and she would never do something like that, I cannot for the life of me work out why you would think that I would believe that. As for Gale, he treats Madge right and his intentions with her are honourable and they love each other, as far as I have heard you never treated her right, I cannot believe that you would ever think that you would be welcome back in my presence. Get out before I get really mad." With that being said I grabbed Gale's hand and walked through the door to Dad and Finn glaring at each other, when they noticed that I had come in, dad's glare turned into a smile that was genuine and Finn's glare turned menacing.

"Ah Madge, I enjoyed our little session today, but it was shamefully interrupted, care to reschedule?" His face lit up when he said this and kept on getting brighter as I walked over to him, but only to be slapped of when I got close enough.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND NEVER EVER THINK OF COMING NEAR ME OR MY LIFE EVER AGAIN!" With that Finn was out of my grasp quicker than air. Behind me I heard Gale and my father chuckling lightly.

"Hi Daddy, How are you this afternoon. Sorry about my outburst before." I said after giving him and Gale the evil eye and also directing it at the door. This put the boys into more giggles. With a huff I walked to my bedroom and even though Gale has footing that is almost impossible to detect, I could hear him coming after me.

"Hey, you alright about what you heard this afternoon?" Gale asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Finn is an ass, I don't even know what I saw in him, but that is the past and this is the present and you are my future. He can go fuck himself for all I care; I have you, my dad, Katniss, Peeta, and your family, that is all I want. I never wanted any of the things that came with being the mayor's daughter, the food, the money and worst of all the negative attention, don't deny it, you hated me or my life or some part of me at some point. I just wanted to be normal, live in town or the seam, be a minor or a florist, I didn't care, I just wanted to be out of the spotlight." He cut me off with a kiss to my lips, sweet and gentle.

"Madge, do you remember the day of the bombings, the day we broke up?" I gulped, it was one of the worst days of my life, how could I forget?

"Yeah, I do."

_Flashback_

_Gale was coming over to my house to watch the games, we had a good feeling that this was it, the last day of, what hopefully would be the last games. The doorbell rings and I yell to my dad that I will get it._

"_Hi Gorgeous, how are you today?" He kissed as he walked into the hall. There was something off about him today and knew it wasn't nerves because he doesn't get nervous. So I took dip and asked him._

"_Hey, you alright, you seem a bit off, and before you-"_

"_I kissed Katniss" I swallowed; I looked down as I couldn't bear to look at him. I knew that this would happen when we first started dating, but I foolishly convinced myself otherwise._

"_Gale, could you please step out of my house and not come back until you get your priorities straight." I said this with a sense of finality in my voice._

"_Madge please hear me out though, it was weeks ago just before the reaping." After he finished his eyes widened with realization that he just told me that he openly admitted to kissing a girl whilst he was in a relationship with me._

"_Madge-"I didn't let him finish._

"_Just go Gale! I Hate You!"_

_End of Flashback_

"That was one of the worst days of my life", voicing my thoughts. He nodded

"I agree, let us never speak of it again and never do this to either of us, okay?"

"Yes, I like that idea a lot." I replied

He held out his pinkie finger and I took mine in his and swore on something that we both knew would be easy to keep our word on.


End file.
